


Сжигая слова

by AvaDay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Признаваясь в своей любви, ты лишаешь себя возможности передумать. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сжигая слова

**Author's Note:**

> 7.22. Написано в 2006ом году.

Я окружен пламенем. Оно поглощает так и не начавшийся Апокалипсис. Это пламя заставляет мое сердце пульсировать. Удар-удар-удар. Темп сбивается из-за нескольких слов. Удар. И тишина. Удар. "Я люблю тебя". Время замерло. Ты еще и не успела произнести это невероятное сочетание звуков, а мне кажется, что мы были здесь вечно. Меня затягивает ураган чувств. Они переплетаются и перетекают. Но одно чувство цепляется прочно и не собирается никому уступать место. Это не счастье. Не благодарность. Не удовольствие от того, что сбылось мое желание. Это страх, страх за тебя, за твое будущее. Паника от того, что оно зависит от меня. Понимаешь ли ты, что с этими словами ты вручила мне карту своей судьбы и велела отметить там маршрут? Я верю, что ты любишь. И знаю, что есть что-то важнее, чем любовь. Это жизнь. Пусть ты любишь говорить о том, что редкая Истребительница доживает до двадцати. Что у тебя в планах нет домика с голубой оградкой, двумя детьми и собакой. Признаваясь в своей любви, ты лишаешь себя возможности передумать. Ты упрямая, ты всегда была такой. Лишь одно существо может заставить тебя поверить в то, что твои чувства - не правда. И он делает это. Я делаю это. 

\- Нет, не любишь. Но спасибо, что сказала.


End file.
